On the green cloud
by Placebia
Summary: We've all seen Ritsu drunk, but how about Ritsu being high? One-shot.


**AN** - Warning, this story is weird and kind of pointless. :D Ritsu is OOC, but at least I've tried to keep Masamune IC. Rated for mentioning of drugs and one of the main characters being high for most of the fanfiction.  
Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Masamune was sitting in his living room, smoking and reading a book. This was his first free evening for a long time and he was really enjoying it. What would have made things even better was if a certain green-eyed editor were here beside him. But Ritsu had left the office earlier than usual, explaining he had arranged to meet with a relative. Masamune felt a small tug in his heart whenever he started thinking about it. So far every time Ritsu had contacted a family member it had ended with someone urging him to marry his fiancée or to take over his father's company – both of which exposed the risk of Masamune losing Ritsu. He truly felt scared whenever Ritsu mentioned his family.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. And again. And again. And again … Masamune furrowed his brows in confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone. Usually the only visitor he had was Takafumi, but ever since that dreadful conversation, his friend had been avoiding him. It wasn't likely that he'll suddenly show up at his door.

By now the constant knocking was getting really annoying, so he got up and quickly strode to the door. He opened it in one swift movement and was surprised to see Ritsu standing in front of him.

- Onodera?

His underling looked at him and a huge grin spread across his face. He took a step forward and embraced the larger man, squeezing him as tightly as he could, still while grinning like a madman.

- Good evening, boss! – He said a bit loudly and laughed. – Do you have food? – He lifted a plastic bag filled with nothing but empty food packages. – I bought some, but then I ate it and now I'm hungry.

Masamune stared at him. What was going on? Ritsu was definitely acting weird, to say the least. He grabbed the younger man by the wrist and dragged him inside, surprised that he received no protest from him. In fact, Ritsu seemed happy. **Unnaturally** happy.

- Are you drunk? – The dark-haired editor asked.

- No, I haven't had a drop of alcohol all night! – Ritsu said proudly. He saw the open book lying on the sofa and took it. – Hey, I've read that! Did you get to the part where it turns out the loyal childhood friend was the one behind the kidnapping?

- Not yet. Thanks for the spoiler. – Masamune gently placed a hand on Ritsu's forehead. – You don't seem have a fever. – He said thoughtfully.

- Of course I don't. I'm healthy as a horse! Well, not a horse, I'm not big enough … I'm healthy as a pony! – Ritsu nodded his head happily.

- Onodera, - Masamune began carefully – what is going on with you?

- Nothing. I'm just relaxed and happy! – The green-eyed man replied as he fell on his back on the sofa and stretched. – I went to see my cousin today and he said I was looking really stressed out, so he gave me this thing to smoke …

Masamune widened his eyes, but couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He went to Ritsu and pushed him slightly to sit down on the sofa as well. He looked at his subordinate amused.

- So you're high? – He chuckled.

Ritsu nodded.

- I'm really hungry. – He said. – You know, I went to that fast food place to get something to eat and while I was standing there I remembered the first time I ordered fast food. I had no clue what to do! It was so funny I started laughing and everyone looked at me weird! – He chuckled. – And I was asked to leave without getting any food!

- So, you remember our first date? – Masamune asked softly.

- Of course I do. I mean, it was our first date. You don't just forget the first date. And it was my first date ever. I mean real date, not like the ones where mum would make me meet An-chan or anything. – Ritsu babbled and laughed, covering his face with his hands. – I was such an idiot back then! I don't even know why I did half the things I did!

- What do you mean?

- Well, that time when I wrote a false name in those library books. As if if I had written my real name you would have known who I was! – The younger man laughed again.

Masamune reached out and ruffled his hair, pleased to see that Ritsu did not push him away.

- But I still do stupid things. – Ritsu added.

- Like getting high and wandering around the city on your own? And then showing up at your boss's place? – The older asked with a smirk.

Ritsu laughed and sat up, hugging him.

- You're so funny! How can you be so scary at work and yet so funny? – He asked grinning.

- It comes naturally, I guess. – Masamune replied.

He wrapped his arms around Ritsu and held him tight. He gave him a light peck on the lips, but was kind of sad to see the younger frown.

- You taste like cigarettes. – Ritsu said disapprovingly.

- You taste like weed. It's worse. – The editor-in-chief pointed out.

Ritsu laughed and rested his head on Masamune's shoulder. The two stayed like that for a while, sitting in complete silence.

- You know, I've always wondered – Ritsu spoke softly. – Why did you kiss me?

- What do you mean? Back in High school?

- No, no, no, no … When I came to Marukawa … on my first day? Did you know who I was then? – Ritsu asked.

- No, I recognized you later. I kissed you because the mangaka needed to draw the kiss scene better. But I also … kind of wanted to do it. – He confessed with an embarrassed smile.

- Really? – Ritsu asked wide-eyed.

- Yeah. I mean, you looked so determined to prove yourself. It was cute. – Masamune smiled. – It's kinda weird how it all turned out, huh?

- Yeah, it was like fate or something. – Ritsu chuckled but then became serious. – Do you think it really was?

- Huh?

- Fate. I mean, I wanted to work in literature and then suddenly I was sent to edit shoujo manga without any explanation. – Ritsu stated. – Makes you think, doesn't it?

- Yeah. – Masamune nodded. – But if it's fate then this means you love me. – He added with a smirk.

- I don't. – Ritsu blushed. – I may like you juuuuuuuuust a tiny bit. – He chuckled. – I mean, you're a good kisser, I'll admit that.

- So if I become a better kisser you'll like me more? – Masamune asked teasingly.

- Ha! As if you can be any better than you already are. – The green-eyed man laughed.

Alright, it wasn't the love confession Masamune had been longing to hear, but it was still far better than the usual 'Are you an idiot!'

Ritsu fell back down on the sofa, this time with his head on Masamune's lap. The editor-in-chief chuckled and ran his hand through the other's hair. He really enjoyed seeing his love being so open and honest. He wondered how Ritsu would act after he'd sobered up. Would he deny everything he had told him or just stutter an explanation while blushing with embarrassment?

- I'm still hungry. – Ritsu complained after a while.

- I'll make you something. – Masamune smiled.

He got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. He didn't think much about what to make, since he knew that in his current state Ritsu would eat almost anything. He decided to make some gyoza dumplings, since they were fairly quick to prepare.

When Masamune returned to the living room, carrying the food with him, he found Ritsu had dozed off. What was strange was that he was lying on the floor. He sighed and set the tray on the coffee table, then knelt down next to the sleeping man and smiled lightly, seeing that Ritsu had the same cheerful grin on his face he'd been wearing the whole evening. Masamune wondered what the younger editor was dreaming about.

He gently grabbed Ritsu by the shoulder and shook him. The other mumbled something unintelligible and turned to lie on his other side, still asleep. Masamune chuckled amused. He lay down next to Ritsu and embraced him from behind, dragging him closer. He buried his nose in his love's auburn hair, smiling happily. He always enjoyed it whenever Ritsu was close to him.

Hours later Ritsu woke up. He felt his body was extremely heavy and aching. He was also starving. He blinked a few times, realising he was on the floor. He didn't exactly remember how he had got there. He turned around and saw Masamune sleeping beside him. A very familiar feeling of déjà vu washed over him. Ritsu blushed slightly, remembering all the things he had said. He was a bit scared to see how his boss would act after he woke up.

His stomach growled loudly, making him wince slightly. Ritsu sat up carefully, trying not to wake Masamune up. He stretched his body and sighed. Then he noticed the dumplings on the table. They were already cold, but still looked quite tasty. He hesitantly reached out and took one. Ritsu felt kind of bad that he was eating Masamune's food, but he was famished and didn't think he would be able to make it to his own kitchen to get something to eat. He took a bite and smiled lightly. His boss was a very good cook. The dumplings were delicious!

- Onodera? You're awake?

Masamune had woken up and was now sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. He smiled, seeing how much his subordinate enjoyed his cooking.

- Ah, Takano-san … I hope you're not mad, you've probably made these for yourself. Sorry … - Ritsu said apologetically.

- I made them for you. – The older man said gently. – I'm glad you like them.

- Umm … was I really that much of an idiot? – Ritsu asked ashamed.

- You were honest, for once. – The editor-in-chief chuckled. – It was really cute.

The green-eyed man blushed and looked away. He made a mental note to see his cousin and kill him as soon as he got the chance. He suddenly felt two strong arms embrace him and flinched slightly.

- Did you mean it? – Masamune asked quietly.

- What?

- Everything you said before. Did you mean it? – He repeated.

- I … I guess … I mean, I wasn't lying … - Ritsu mumbled, not able to look his boss in the eyes.

Masamune smiled and held him tightly. His love's words filled his heart with joy and he couldn't hold it in. He placed his hand under Ritsu's chin and turned his head, giving him a passionate kiss. He felt the other flinch, but the fact that Ritsu didn't pull back encouraged him. Masamune smiled in the kiss.

- Stay here for the night. – He suggested.

- Ah, I'll be a nuisance. – Ritsu muttered.

- Don't be an idiot. – Masamune chuckled. – As if you'd ever be a nuisance to me.

The younger man blushed. Eight months had passed and he still felt embarrassed every time his boss expressed his feelings for him. The fact that no one else was around to hear his words wasn't helping much.

- Alright … - Ritsu muttered nodding slowly.

Masamune grinned and gave him another kiss.

- Next time we have a day off, you're getting high again.


End file.
